


Drink

by remanth



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drink, Hannigraham - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will thinks about this relationship with Hannibal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink

It started with soup in a hotel room,  
Drinking down the savory broth.  
He sat across from you, smiling,  
Though it never reached his eyes.

You slowly started to trust him,  
Believe that he was helping you.  
Maybe he was, and maybe not.  
Maybe he was only helping himself.

You spiraled deeper and deeper,  
Bringing more of yourself out.  
How was he doing this to you?  
Was this love or obsession?

You know he felt the same connection,  
The same pull towards the other.  
You absorbed, changed, grew  
Until you both were the same.

Maybe this is obsession  
And maybe love all at once.  
It made the sting of betrayal  
So unforeseen and painful.

So you plot now, in jail,  
When the nightmares leave.  
You know what he is now,  
You know how to stop him.

All it needs is a little time,  
Nudges in the right direction.  
Then you'll see him again,  
Resolve this love once and for all.


End file.
